


Nesciens

by Crystallinee



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname needs Yuuki to realize how dangerous he truly is. He must do whatever it takes to bring her out of her oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesciens

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene from the manga/anime Vampire Knight where Kaname feeds on Ruka's blood while Yuuki watches.

He needed her to realize.

It was the most important thing of all; to bring her out of her dangerous oblivion.

As he bit harder into the woman's neck, feeling the soothing warmth of her blood rush through his throat and fill him with redundant energy and strength, he only thought about one person. Ruka was writhing and gasping in his firm grip, softly moaning his name as he took almost all of her lifeblood away. Kaname didn't pay her any attention, however, as he devoured her liquid with sharp stabs of his fangs.

It was true that she was a substitute for what he couldn't acquire yet, but that was not all. His cruelty to this woman had no limits. She had stopped him from committing an act he would, no doubt, regret - undoing someone's sacrifice and hurting his precious girl. Her bravery gave him an idea, and he would fulfill it. The thirst urged him on.

For way too long he had lured Yuuki into a false security about his kind: that vampires were kind, beautiful creatures. In truth, she was too naïve, so trusting. He had to put an end to it. The thoughts of her reckless actions tormented him constantly; how she fearlessly walked around alone, looking for him in town surrounded by Level Es.

Today another one of his fears had been realized – she fell asleep in the Moon Dormitory, like a meal served on a silver platter for the vampires that lived there.

Kaname didn't trust any other vampire, and sometimes he did not even trust himself. The Noble vampires were not any different from the former human beasts when Yuuki was lying there on the stairs, all alone, exposed, helpless… far too easy to take advantage of. So tempting… even to himself.

He was aggravated, almost furious that she put herself in such danger without a second thought. He had just made it in time to prevent a disaster that would destroy him, and more importantly, his precious girl. He had to put an end to the way she risked her life with her reckless innocence.

No, Yuuki didn't think ill of anyone; she didn't have it in herself to be wary around others – not even vampires. She thought everyone had pure intentions, and that was the biggest danger of her life.

It was Kaname's own fault, he realized, always showing her his gentlest side, too afraid to ever scare her. She had only seen his blazing crimson eyes once, filled with the disgust and rage he felt for that Level E who attacked her, and he never wanted her to see him like that again. Her terrified eyes, the first time she touched his fangs after losing her memories, haunted him still.

Since then he had always tried to sugarcoat his world, his own self – to keep her close. But as Yuuki seemed to attract danger, he could not afford to let her keep that view of his world.

He could not afford losing her. Not again.

He tightened his grip around Ruka's body as she slumped against him, almost unconscious from the blood loss. But he would not stop, even though she weakly tried to get out of his iron grip – he could not stop. He carelessly continued swallowing, feeling the warm liquid stain their clothes and drip onto the floor.

He had to show Yuuki his world, his true self. Vampires were not as stunning as she thought – they were beasts, and Kaname was no exception. He was darkness, Yuuki was light – the blinding light that filled his heart with unimaginable feelings.

He kept his hold around the Noble vampire, sensing Yuuki's presence from behind the open door, listening to her racing heart. He didn't need to look at her to feel the strong shock that radiated in waves from her.

Kaname finally let his fangs depart from Ruka's throat, feeling the sweet liquid dribble down his chin from the intense feeding. He let her sink down on the floor, unconscious. She had willingly given herself to him – just like he could have any woman, who would gladly offer her throat to him – but it didn't mean the same to him as it did for her. Sometimes he wondered why the woman kept on admiring him so much after he used her like that. A mere substitute to calm the the hungry, starved beast inside.

It made his heart clench painfully when he heard Yuuki's faint gasp, her shoes thumping against the floor when she turned and ran.  
_  
Run, Yuuki, run from me…_

_Do not forget this lesson. My world is dangerous for you._

But still, he thought as he wiped the blood away from his mouth, he needed her closer than ever.

 

*

 _What is this… feeling?_  
  
Fear spread along her spine, down through her body and leaving an icy trail behind. As she stood there peeking at them, unable to contain her curiosity, the world as she knew it before had shattered.

Yuuki's heart skipped a beat when the woman fell to the floor, unconscious. She never thought she would see such a frightening sight instead of him. His entire being radiated an unfamiliar, yet terrifying feeling. This wasn't her Kaname, the kind, gentle Kaname she loved…

It set off a strange response in her body. _Run._  
  
She shook her head frantically. _No!_  
  
Unable to stop herself, Yuuki ran down the hallway in the Moon Dormitory, almost stumbling when she reached the long stairway. She bit back the tears as she rushed down the stairs and bolted out through the door, hearing it close heavily behind her. The image of the two vampires was burned into her eyes; it was impossible to escape.

The image of him… his beautiful eyes glowed so red, so cold – the color of blood.

 _Why?_  
  
Yuuki ran until she couldn't see the building anymore, and sank down behind a tree to catch her breath. She realized she was trembling, her heart stuttering in her ribcage. She was afraid… of vampires. She had always been, deep inside, ever since that Level E attacked her so many years ago… but she had put on a brave face around them. But Kaname was different. She could not fear him, even though her chest ached at the memory of him feeding from that woman.

Still, she concluded, as she put her arms around her legs and buried her face against them; still she could not see him the same way anymore. The distance was growing and it was her own fault, for having seen him in any other way.

She had forgotten that he was different from her.

She must never forget again.

_Yuuki… Do you understand now?_

_I am dangerous._

_*_

_*_

Yuuki saw Kaname approach her on the road, his dark eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. He smiled gently as their gazes met.

How could she possibly fear him? The beginning of her world… her beginning. Kaname had always looked at her with such kind eyes. It was impossible to find any cruelty in them.

Even now, as he stopped in front of her and gently put his hand on the side of her face, she could not bring herself to feel any fear. There had only been a few days since she witnessed the act in his bedroom, and the only thing she was afraid of was the distance between them becoming greater.

She wondered if she was supposed to tremble under his touch, having seen how he held that woman. But his hand remained light as a feather, touching her as if she was made of glass. His eyes – the beautiful, wine-colored depths filled with sadness and tenderness. No trace of the vampire she had seen the other day. She met his gaze with wide open, trusting eyes.

Yuuki felt warmth spread over her chest and face. He was still her kind Kaname-senpai.  
The night breeze ruffled her hair and he gently put a strand of it behind her ear. Yuuki leaned into his touch, and felt him suddenly freeze.

Surprised, she looked up at him.

Kaname's eyes were darker than before as he withdrew his hand. For a moment, only a split second, she thought she saw a deep crimson hue in his gaze, his fangs visible. She had hardly time to register it, much less time to react, before he looked just like he had before. But the feeling in the air… it sent chills down her spine.

Her wildly beating heart gave her away to them both.

In that moment, she had been afraid. In that split second, he was a vampire and she was a prey. Her human instincts had finally reacted, before her mind had time to tell her that she was safe. She knew that no one would ever hurt her in Kaname's presence.

Still… even though the look in his eyes was still as sad as before, she saw something else. A warning?

He sighed, and the gentleness returned to his features. "Yuuki… You must be careful." It sounded like simple words of thoughtfulness, but when she met his gaze she finally understood.

It took the breath out of her for a second; the seriousness of his gaze pulled her in. For a moment images of the past flickered through her mind, bared fangs about to crush into her neck, the insane laughter of the child level E that had attacked her some weeks ago. _Scary… vampire… will eat me…_  
  
She shook her head as if to shake the memory off.

"There are many dangerous things in this world." He looked down at her with a grave expression. "Don't do anything reckless, Yuuki." The way his gaze seemed to pierce her mind… She was unable to not give in. Was this what he had been trying to tell her all along?

"Thank you Kaname-senpai…" she whispered.

He suddenly pulled her to his chest, and the feeling of safety returned. She felt like a child again, protected from all scary things.

Kaname gently pressed the girl closer to himself. It had taken more effort than he ever thought to teach her this lesson – but it was necessary. She needed to know what the real outside world was like, before she went right into it and was devoured by it, in all her innocence.

Now his dear girl finally seemed to have understood – but he knew the price he had to pay would be high. A growing distance between them, due to what he made her witness.

But she would be safe, and that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

_Feedback is greatly welcomed!_


End file.
